When she is single
by One-x-Three
Summary: When she is single, I promise, she has her right now. Rin loves Gumi but Gumi loves someone else. It is fine... Really... One sided Gumi x Rin. Gumi x Yukari. Miku x Luka


_When she is single I promise, she is happy now and I don't want to ruin that, she wont love me if she already loves her._

"Hey Rinny-tama whatcha thinkin' about?" Gumi Megpoid wrapped her arms around the small blondes shoulders.  
>"Nothing in particular." Rin smiled up at the green haired girl.<p>

_She makes me crazy but I'm not like those other girls I can control myself. I have to control myself, if she knew I liked her while she liked someone else I would never hear the end of it._

"You have been distancing yourself lately Rin-chan," Lily sat down on her little sisters bed. "What's up?"  
>"Nothing," Rin waved off her older sister.<br>"Rin," Lily looked at the smaller blonde concerned. "You can tell me."  
>"I just don't want to be around Gumi," Rin shrugged.<br>"But you and Gumi are best friends,"  
>"I know," Rin huffed. "Just don't worry about it okay?"<p>

_Don't worry about me, I'm dealing with this in my own way, it hurts but I'm fine. Really. I'm strong remember? I can deal with this, just a bump on my walk of life._

"You have to tell her!" Len yelled at his older sister. He was absolutely furious. Rin had been starving herself for three days now. "You can't go on like this Rin its you or me either way Gumi is going to know by the end of the day!"

_Don't. I'm not doing this deliberately I'm just not hungry. You cant be forcing me to do this. I don't want you to act on it. I will be back to myself soon, please stop yelling at me I don't like it when you are angry._

"Hey Rin?"

"..."

"Len told me something earlier today that I wanted to ask you about."

"..."

"He told me that I am the reason you are starving yourself."

"..."

"Rin I can't have an one sided conversation," Gumi was sitting across from Rin, the blonde was like a statue, unmoving. "I love you Rin, I love you a lot but I don't love you like I love Yukari."

_There she said it. Those are the words. 'I don't love you like I love Yukari' That stings, it burns, it rips me apart inside. I have never felt this way about someone before. I cant even stand to see her face any more._

"Woah wait up a second," A runner put her arm out to stop her partner. "Look at this," She pointed to the light pole, there was a poster stapled to it in big, bold, red letters the top read 'MISSING' underneath had a picture of a young girl. Her name Kagamine Rin, age fourteen, missing since Tuesday the second of December, reward for reliable information on her whereabouts. $50,000.

_I don't want to be found. I don't need to be found I am fine on my own, I'm not inconveniencing myself or anyone else this way. When the sun goes down I will go out for food, look I am eating again, that's a good thing. There is no need to be so hasty and offer such a huge reward for information, I've seen the posters, the billboards and the T.V advertisements. Just drop it I will come back when I am ready._

"Three weeks, four days," Miku put another red X on the calendar in the kitchen of the shared Vocaloid household. Tears were welling in her eyes as they always did when she crossed another day off. Today was the 27th. Rin and Len's birthday. Miku put the pen back and turned to her girlfriend burying her face in the other girls chest.  
>"I just want her to come back Luka," She cried.<br>"We all do," Luka leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on the head.

_Happy birthday Len! I hope you are doing okay. I'm fine if it matters I haven't felt better in a long time. I might come back soon but I fear seeing her face will make me upset again. I will come back I promise, not yet though I need to get over her first. This isn't the last you saw of me though. I love you Lenny I hope you have a great day._

"It has been six months now! When is she coming back?" Gumi cried to herself in the confinement of her room. "This is all my fault I shouldn't have ignored her feelings. How could I be so utterly selfish?"

_I'm getting ready I will be back soon you guys will see. I cant wait to get back to normal life and sing and dance again like I used to. Her name doesn't even hurt anymore that's step one to recovery._

"Gumi stop being so hard on yourself, you cant possibly blame yourself for this Rin has gone on an adventure to find herself, she will be back," Yukari sat in the hallway her back against Gumi's door, she didnt know if the girl could hear her but she kept feeding encouraging words through the wood. "We have a concert coming up, I know you don't want to but we need to practice. Rin wouldn't want you to be unhappy, what if she is watching?"

_I went to the Evillious concert, you guys were amazing as usual, it took all I had in me to stay in the crowd. I wanted to jump on stage and add backing vocals to Servant of Evil, it was weird hearing Neru sing Daughter of Evil, it has always just been my song, my time to shine, I guess she has a voice the closest to mine though, you all did amazing._

"And in shocking Vocaloid news it was reported today that Vocaloid singer Gumi was emitted to hospital last night with a serious case of repetitive seizures. The star was said to had depression leading up to the attacks due to the disappearance of her co-star Kagamine Rin. Other Vocaloids close to Gumi told V-News that the 'LUVORATORRRRRY!' singers were best friends and would rarely be seen without each other."  
>"No!" Rin gasped horrified at the news. "No, no, no, no," She stood up from her lounge chair and turned the T.V off, the hotel room was silent then leaving Rin to the ringing in her ears.<p>

_I'm sorry Gumi this is all my fault. I played with your heart worse than you played with mine. I'm so selfish. I never meant for it to turn out like this._

"Miss Megpoid you have a guest here to see you, should I let them in?" A nurse entered Gumi's room. Gumi opened her eyes.  
>"Who is it?" She asked feebly.<br>"She said you call her Rinny-tama."  
>"Are you playing some kind of sick joke on me?" Gumi spat.<br>"No Megpoid-Sama," The nurse backed up to the door. "Should I let her in?"  
>"Whatever," Gumi closed her eyes again.<br>The door opened and the nurse ushered the guest in before it closed again. A sigh was heard as the chair next to the bed squeaked with the new pressure applied to it.  
>"Are you awake Gumi?" A high pitched voice pierced Gumi's ears. The green haired girl sat up in a haste, regretting it when she started coughing furiously.<br>"Rin!?"

_Please lay back down Gumi, I don't know how much you can take._

"What the hell Rin, where the fuck have you been!? Do you realise how much pain you have put everyone through?" Gumi briefly stopped her screaming to start coughing again. "Miku cries every morning as she crosses off another day on the calendar that you have been missing for. Len isn't Len anymore he lost a piece of himself, he works down to the bone producing song after song like some deranged robot not to mention everyone else is in a constant state of sadness!"  
>"I didn't mean for it to turn out this way," Rin pleaded with Gumi as the green haired girl kept coughing. "Please lay back down Gumi I wont leave this time I promise."<br>Gumi obliged her coughing calming down.  
>"Rin, I'm sorry."<br>"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who put you in here."  
>"I was selfish, I could have given you a chance," Gumi closed her eyes and sunk into the pillow.<br>"No you couldn't have, you love Yukari not me I wouldn't have enjoyed it if I knew you didnt actually love me," Rin sighed. "I'm going back to the house tomorrow, I will probably be fired by the end of the week but that is okay,"  
>"You wont be fired Rin I will make sure of it," Gumi promised.<br>"I know Gumi," Rin smiled and stood up. "Please get better," She leaned over and kissed Gumi on the forehead then turned to leave.  
>"Rin?"<br>"Yes?" Rin turned back around.  
>"You should keep growing your hair, it looks pretty when it is longer," Gumi smiled at Rin who only turned back to the door.<br>"No promises there."

_Dear Vocaloid household._  
><em>I think I am ready. I know I have been stupid for the past year. I spoke to Gumi yesterday and she told me everything. I am so sorry. I didn't understand how much I would hurt you all. Please, please forgive me. I don't want a fuss if you can help it act as if I was there all along, that is the only thing I request of you all.<em>  
><em>See you all tomorrow<em>  
><em>Love from Rin.<em>

Rin whispered the words as she wrote them onto the hotel notebook. "I guess this will have to do," She grabbed an envelope and sealed the letter inside shoving it in her jacket pocket. Grabbing her keys and wallet she left the hotel and caught a bus to the stop closest to the Vocaloid house. It wouldn't be too hard of a job to drop the letter through the slot and ring the doorbell it was the getting away before someone came to the door bit that worried Rin. There wasn't anything for a hundred meter radius of the house, just grass and gravel. The bus stopped at the stop and Rin hopped off, there was no going back now.

_How cowardly of me, I should storm right in there and sit down on the couch as if nothing happened at all. Wouldn't that be well received? Of course this is the only way I can do this._

Rin gingerly opened the mail slot and pushed the letter through almost forgetting to ring the doorbell in her mental chaos.  
>'DING-DONG' The sound snapped her mind into focus as she sprinted for the forest out skirting the house.<br>100 metres to go.  
>One second down, two seconds down, three seconds down.<br>70 metres to go.  
>Four seconds down, five seconds down, six seconds down.<br>30 metres to go.  
>Seven seconds down, eight seconds down, nine seconds down.<br>Contact.  
>Rin burst through the tree lining and fell to the ground, never in her life had she run as hard as she just did. She pulled her jacket hood back up over her head and watched the house from the shadows. Her breathing made it hard for her to hear anything but eventually she saw the door open. Luka stepped out and looked around the letter in her hand, she looked down at the letter before taking one last look around. Rin held her breath every time the piercing blue eyes cast her way. Eventually Luka retreated back inside and Rin could breathe easy.<p>

_What a design flaw in this oh so brilliant plan. I have to wait until dark now. Unless I want to chance with walking through the forest and end up going missing for real._

Luka opened the envelope as soon as she closed the door, skimming over the contents her eyes welled with tears.  
>"Who was it Luka?" Miku emerged from the hall. "Luka?" She rushed to her girlfriend as she noticed the tears slowly crawling down her cheeks. "What is it?"<br>Luka held the envelope just out of reach of Miku a smile on her face. "Get everyone to the lounge room please."  
>"?" Miku looked at Luka inquisitively. Luka didnt answer the un asked question as she walked past Miku and made her way to the kitchen.<p>

_Maybe if I walk just behind the first line of trees I wont get lost. It's worth a try right?_

"Len, the honour is all yours," Luka placed the envelope in the young boys tired hands. Len opened it up and pulled the letter inside, out and unfolded it.  
>"Dear Vocaloid household," He read in a somber tone. "I think I am ready. I know I have been stupid for the past year," His voice lightened up as he recognised the handwriting on the page. "I spoke to Gumi yesterday and she told me everything. I am so sorry. I didn't understand how much I would hurt you all. Please, please forgive me. I don't want a fuss if you can help it act as if I was there all along, that is the only thing I request of you all." He took a deep breath.<br>"See you all tomorrow. Love from Rin."

_That couldn't have gone any better. I hate public transport, busses always smell bad, the things I took for granted I miss, maybe this whole ordeal wasn't too bad I appreciate everything so much more now._

"Yes, I will be checking out early tomorrow morning," Rin nodded her head. God knows why the hotel let someone of her age book a room in the first place.  
>"What time?" The receptionist asked opening her book and grabbing a pen.<br>"Around three am."  
>"And your name?"<br>"Riliane Lucifen."  
>"Okay thank you miss Lucifen I will have arranged someone to be here when you drop off your keys,"<br>"Thank you," Rin smiled and headed to the elevator.

_Once Gumi gets out of hospital everything will be perfect. It will be like old times again I can't wait._

"Amazing how just one little note has changed the whole household," Lily, Meiko, Luka, Miku and Yukari all sat together in Miku's bedroom. Meiko was the one to speak.  
>"I miss her so much," Yukari sighed. "I miss all three of them so much. Rin, Len and Gumi."<br>"Len is definitely coming back, did you see him at dinner? He was laughing and joking like he used to," Miku was sitting on Luka's lap playing with the pink hair.  
>"You aren't mad at Rin in the least?" Lily asked. Lily was Rin's older sister so it was fine for her to ask such questions.<br>"No of course not," Yukari shook her head. "Why should I be. It could have been any one who decided to go M.I.A and Gumi would have had the same reaction it just so happened to be Rin."  
>"Plus Gumi will be fine, if Rin did go and see her she is already well on her way down the road to recovery," Luka made a point.<p>

_It's two thirty and I am more than ready to leave this hotel. I want to hug my brother and kiss my sister on the cheek. I want to eat Meiko's amazing cooking and joke around with Miku and Luka. Kaito's ice-cream supply is probably extremely high without an extra mouth eating it. I need to apologise to Yukari and everyone else too, it will be an exhausting day but I can hardly wait._

"What now?" Rin asked herself as she stood once again on the porch, ringing the doorbell was way out of the question, she tried the door. Locked. Obviously, why wouldn't it be? There was only one other way Rin knew of to get into the house and she hoped that not too much had changed over a year.

_Len's window! He has to still keep it open right? I hope so._

The window was open much to Rin's relief. It wasn't much of a climb, nothing that Rin couldn't handle or hadn't done before. She scaled the wall and perched on the window sill peering in at the sleeping boy. He looked so peaceful and untroubled when he slept. Rin stepped down from the window sill carefully and walked over to the bed. The pain Len had gone through that Gumi told Rin about was evident up close, he had bags under his eyes and he was skinnier than before. Seeing his face reminded Rin how much she missed him, before she could stop it sobs were blocking her throat and tears burning her cheeks. "I'm sorry Lenny. I did this to you," Rin sat down on his bed and played with his hair.  
>"R-Rin?" Len's eyes cracked open.<br>"It's me," Rin smiled best she could.  
>"Rin!" Len sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around his sister. "I missed you so much," He pulled her in as close as he could.<br>"I missed you too Len," Rin hugged him back tightly. Len dragged her down onto the bed with him and snuggled in close.  
>"Sleep," He ordered drowsily. Rin couldn't deny him after all she put him through so she got comfortable and closed her eyes.<br>"See you in a few hours Lenny," She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad ending was bad. I flipped a coin to decide whether it was going to be a happy or sad ending. I didn't really want to end it like this but it would have become boring and awkward if I dragged it out. This story really has no point to it I just wrote it because I felt like writing, the plot (or lack of) was doomed from the start. <strong>

**If you didn't pick it up the italics are Rin's thoughts**

**Reviews are nice :)**

**Until next time **


End file.
